


I Can't Stop Drinking About You

by hvcutie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Seungcheol isn’t over Jeonghan no matter how much he loves Seungkwan. It’s killing Seungkwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is very low quality, i'm sorry

“Seungkwan, I love you! I’m sorry, but no matter how hard I try I’m still in love with Jeonghan too. I know he left me, but these feelings won’t go away!” Seungcheol yelled from where he was kneeling on the floor in tears. “Seungcheol, I love you too! I love you so much more than you can know because you’re still in love with someone who wants nothing to do with you! It hurts so much; can’t you get that through your head?” Seungkwan screamed as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. “Where are you going?” Seungcheol said still on the ground, “I’m going to the club, I can’t be here right now. I love you.”  
With that Seungkwan was walking to the club. He texted his friends, Hansol, Seokmin, and Soonyoung, and told them to meet him there. When he got in he saw them at the bar. He walked up and Hansol asked, “Seungcheol?” To which Seungkwan nodded. Soonyoung ordered a round of drinks and they started a messy night.  
Seungkwan was on the dance floor with his friends when his phone started ringing, he ignored it, but it continued. He finally picked up and it was Seungcheol. “Leave me alone, I’m too busy drinking about you.” He hung up as quickly as he picked up. This wasn’t the first time this happened. The only thing that ever changed was who went to the club with Seungkwan. Seungkwan wish he could stop, but it was the only thing that took the pain in his chest away.  
A few days later Seungcheol and Seungkwan were sitting in their shared apartment when Seungcheol spoke up, “Seungkwan, what do you do when you go to the club? Do you ever cheat on me?” Seungkwan put his tea down, “You know I thought about it once and it hurt me to even think about. So no, I don’t think I ever could, no matter how drunk I got.” Seungcheol nodded, “I’m sorry for hurting you, Seungkwan. I’m really trying to forget him. I want to forget him for you.” Seungkwan stood up, “I want to believe you Seungcheol, but it’s been months. I only agreed to go out with you because I thought you could love me as much as I loved you. I knew I should have gotten with you until you were over him. I thought it might help you having somewhere there for you, but all it’s done is hurt me!”  
Seungcheol grabbed Seungkwan’s wrist and pulled him into his embrace. “I want to get better. I’m going to get better, just don’t leave me. I couldn’t even imagine what I’d be like if I lost you.” Seungkwan was sobbing, “I don’t even know if I could lose you because I don’t know if you’ve ever really been mine. I love you so much, but I’m so done, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol’s gripped onto him tighter, “Please don’t say that, I am yours. I know I’m terrible and selfish, but please Seungkwan.” Seungkwan broke out of his embrace, “Please what? Please continue to go through pain so you have someone to fall back on because the person you really love doesn’t want you? How can you say you’re mine when Jeonghan still holds your heart?”  
Seungcheol stood up now, “Jeonghan through my heart back at me! It was torn and beaten and barely recognizable, but I gave it to you! Obviously you haven’t accepted it!” Seungkwan grabbed Seungcheol, “Don’t you say that! Don’t you fucking say that to me! I have accepted you for all you are. I have loved you way before you ever claimed to love me! I have loved you since I was fifteen years old. I had to watch you be happy with Jeonghan and I had to watch him tear you apart! I couldn’t believe you when you told me that you loved me and I thought it was a fucking joke. I feel like a fucking joke right now if I’m being honest. Don’t you fucking tell me that I won’t accept anything from you, because right now I’m accepting all the pain you’re throwing my way. If it was anyone else I would have left by now, but it’s you and I couldn’t fucking leave you if my life depended on it!”  
Seungcheol pushed away from Seungkwan and yell down crying. Seungkwan walked away and started grabbing some of his things. “I’m leaving, Seungcheol! I’m talking what I need and I’ll come back when I can have all of you and not just part of you. I want your everything Seungcheol! You’re not even giving me all of your pain! I want all of it, not just some of it!” Seungcheol was sobbing, “Please don’t leave me, Seungkwan.” Seungkwan looks down at him, “I love you so fucking much I can’t even try to explain it to you. You’ve been selfish, well now I’m going to be selfish. I’m sorry. I’ll be at Hansol’s; you know where to reach me. I love you.” Seungkwan was out the door.  
When he got to Hansol’s house he told his best friend what had happened. “Do you think I was too harsh? Do you think I should have stayed? He needs me. I should go back.” Hansol grabbed Seungkwan as he went to stand up, “No, sit down, Seungkwan. You did the right thing. How about we got out with the guys tonight? Does that sound good? We’ll get Joshua, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, Chan, Junhui, and Minghao. Everyone.” Seungkwan nodded, “That sounds good.”  
That night they got everyone together and they all went to the club. Although before they get to drinking Joshua got a call. He tapped Hansol’s shoulder, “Sorry babe, I have to go. I’ll see you when you get home.” Hansol nodded with a small pout but said, “Come on let’s get wasted!” Hansol ordered a round of shots for everyone, but Jihoon bet Seungkwan he wouldn’t take them all. Seungkwan did and asked Jihoon, “How’s my ass taste, Jihoon?” Soon everything got real messy.  
Joshua had gone to Seungkwan and Seungcheol’s apartment. Seungcheol sat him down and said, “I want to get better, for Seungkwan. I want to give him all my love, but it’s so hard. I love him so much, but I can’t get over Jeonghan.” Joshua smiled at his friend, “Seungcheol, I want you think. If Seungkwan and Jeonghan were both drowning and you could only save one who would you save?” Without thought Seungcheol said, “Seungkwan.” Josh clapped his hands together, “Well I think you’ve already moved on. I think you’re just scared. You might still love Jeonghan, but not as much as you love Seungkwan and that’s okay. Right now Seungkwan is getting trashed at a club with all our friends because you hurt him so much. He tries to forget you and all the pain every night he goes out. I’ve seen him drink outside of the clubs too. He’s in just as much pain as you’re in. You need to call him tomorrow when he’s sober, and I’ll make sure he’s sober, and tell him how you feel.” Seungcheol nodded, “You’re right, he needs to know how much I love him.”  
That night Joshua went home to deal with a few drunk boys and Seungcheol thought about Seungkwan as he drifted off to sleep.  
“Hello?” Seungkwan answered the phone without checking who it was, while eating the pancakes Joshua had made. “Seungkwan.” It was Seungcheol. Seungkwan took a deep breath, “Yes?” Seungcheol exhaled; glad the younger didn’t hang up on him. “Please come home, I need to talk to you?” Seungkwan looked down at his feet that were dangling from the tall chair that he was too short for. “Alright, I’ll be home soon. I love you.” He hung up before Seungcheol could say, I love you too. “I’m going home, thanks. I’ll see you guys later.” Hansol and Joshua nodded, “No problem, good luck.”  
Seungkwan walked in the door and Seungcheol was standing there, “Seungkwan, I love you.” Seungkwan nodded, “I love you too?” Seungcheol sighed, “I talked to Josh last night and he asked me, ‘If Jeonghan and Seungkwan were drowning who would you save?’ and without hesitation I said, you. I love you, Seungkwan. There is no one above you.” Seungkwan was tearing up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “So no more fretting over Jeonghan?” Seungcheol kissed Seungkwan, “Who?” Seungkwan laughed and held his boyfriend tighter.


End file.
